


Que?

by aingeal8c



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-26
Updated: 2005-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingeal8c/pseuds/aingeal8c
Summary: What are the boys feeling the morning after?





	Que?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Que?

## Que?

  
by Aingeal  


Disclaimer: Ray Vecchio and Benton Fraser are kept in chains by Alliance. I'm just letting them run free. .;)

Author's Notes: Thanks to Elanor for her usual fbing and beta.   


Story Notes: Think of this as being the morning after with a twist.

* * *

Ray Vecchio was puzzled. Maybe it had something to do with what had happened last night, maybe it didn't. All Ray knew was he was confused. The source of his confusion was what he felt toward women, or more to the point what he didn't feel. In fact his lack of feeling was beginning to concern him. He just couldn't figure it out.  
  
There was new expert working in forensics. Her name was Rachel Craig and she was drooled on by all the men in the station. Ray had seen her around and had recognised how attractive she was. She had caused certain...carnal feelings. While Ray would never act on them she certainly aroused him. At least that's what he had thought. That morning she had come to his desk to deliver some information on an arson case he was working on and he felt...absolutely nothing.  
  
Sure he recognised her as attractive but that was as far as it went. He wasn't looking at her the way some if his colleagues were, looking at her as if she was a piece of meat...an animal in bed? Ray just felt nothing at all. She'd smiled at him and he smiled back being polite but nothing had stirred. He felt nothing but thanks to her for giving him a vital lead. That was it. Ray had been puzzled but it had got worse.  
  
He'd had to go to interview a witness in a case and she was an attractive woman but again that was all he felt. He figured that was good because he wasn't supposed to get attracted to witnesses but it continued. Attractive women passed him on the street as he headed back to the station and he felt nothing. No arousal, no feelings of lust, nothing. He had none of the kinds of feelings he and a lot of other men got when looking at attractive women.   
  
Ray wondered why. What on earth had happened? It was as if his libido had just died. He couldn't explain it. He'd always thought he was normal in that department but he couldn't understand it. He even sneaked home briefly at lunchtime to take a look at some of the naughty magazines he'd kept from his slightly younger days. He felt nothing. He wondered if last night meant more than he'd thought it had. He was glad Fraser had been busy at lunchtime.  
  
Ray sat at his desk and reviewed what had happened last night. He and Benny had been eating dinner. It hadn't been anything fancy just spaghetti. They'd had a glass of wine but Ray didn't think they had been drunk. Fraser had been doing the dishes and Ray had walked up behind him and for some reason embraced his best friend. He'd felt something but at the time Ray hadn't thought about it. He had kissed the back of Fraser's neck, a pure impulse. Benny had turned around and after a moment of shock had kissed Ray back, on the mouth. In the process Fraser's wet hands dampened Ray's clothes so they had to come off and some how Fraser's had got wet as well. They had lost all their clothes and had just been kissing, kissing not like best friends but like...well lovers.  
  
Before Ray had known it they were on the bed giggling and kissing. It was as if they were suddenly free. Ray had felt so young. He had felt happy. He had put it down to the drink he had but it had only been a glass of wine. He refused to think he was high on something else. He remembered laughing when Fraser politely asked to touch his penis, "May I touch your penis, Ray?" Benny had been so serious it had sounded so cute. Ray even now found himself smiling at the memory. Then Benny had touched him there and stroked him there and Ray had come. When he had recovered he saw happiness in Fraser's eyes. He had returned the gesture on his friend and had really felt something when his prim Mountie lost control and came. They had kissed, cleaned themselves off and fallen asleep and that had been that.  
  
Was it though? Ray knew that night had affected him but he wasn't sure how. Sure he'd felt something but in the morning he'd acted embarrassed. Fraser had seemed a bit hurt but he understood. Ray had blamed the nearly full bottle of wine and Benny had bought it. Now though Ray felt more than a little guilt. He wondered what he would say to Fraser when he picked up his best friend that evening. More than that he wanted to see if he felt anything in Fraser's presence. Maybe then he'd have an answer even if in his heart he already knew.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Constable Fraser was puzzled. He was puzzled but relieved at the same time. This morning when he had come into work he had met Inspector Thatcher at the door. She had seemed slightly flustered when he brushed against her but he had felt...nothing. Not a single thing. He had felt slightly awkward but not half as much as he usually did and his awkwardness was more a reaction in sympathy to the Inspector's flustered state. He didn't know why.  
  
For awhile he had presumed he was in love with the Inspector. He found her attractive and in a physical way but in reality his heart and mind were not in it. He had never really liked his physical feelings for her. It had been fumbling around just like a twelve year old, barely knowing what girls were but finding out that girls found him attractive and wanted to kiss him. He felt like a twelve year old in the Inspector's presence, small and silly, knowing she wanted more sophistication but he was unable to give it.  
  
Now that appeared to be over. When she gave him his orders Fraser was able to look her in the eye and reply with a confidence in his voice that had always been missing. He could look at her and not feel anything. No guilt, no nothing. Fraser finally felt free. He wasn't sure what the cause of this was. Perhaps it had been the events of the previous night. Perhaps they had meant more than he or Ray had cared to admit.  
  
They had had a simple dinner of spaghetti as usual and had had a glass of wine each, nothing that would make them drunk even though that had been used as an excuse afterward. Perhaps it had been just that, an excuse. Fraser couldn't forget the embrace and light kiss to his nape that Ray had administered while he was doing the dishes. It had been just a light touch but had sent feelings surging through Fraser's system. Feelings he hadn't had in a long while, if at all. He had had such intensity of feeling before but never with such a light touch.  
  
So he had turned around and repaid the gesture. He had just acted on instinct kissing Ray's lips. He had embraced his best friend to do so and Ray's clothes had got wet. And the clothes had come off. Gradually they had both lost their clothes. Kisses were administered and Fraser had felt...free, happy. He had giggled as they ended up on the bed. Then something else took hold of him. He had asked Ray if he could touch his friend's penis. Ray had laughed but agreed. Fraser wasn't sure why he had done what he did but it had felt so good bringing Ray to climax and then having Ray do the same for him. Fraser had never so felt so...alive.  
  
But then the morning had come and Ray seemed to regret what had happened. He had blamed the wine, the nearly full bottle still on the kitchen table. Fraser hadn't been so sure. He had definitely felt something when Ray had dropped him off that morning. It had felt like loss, like separation. He's known he would see Ray when the detective picked him up form work and for some reason that thought warmed Fraser greatly. He found himself counting the minutes until Ray came to pick him up. Maybe then they could talk about what had happened.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
At 5.23 PM the Riv pulled up outside the consulate. Ray's heart was pounding with anticipation and then he knew. He had never wanted to see anyone this much, ever. But as soon as Fraser got into the car Ray's libido picked up. He felt happiness, lust and most of all love. Was this why he hadn't felt anything with anyone else? Because he had found someone? Had having sex with Benny meant that he no longer wanted anyone else? He had been pondering this all day and he now had the answer. It was because he had found Fraser. All his emotion was fixed on the Mountie. Part of him was relived but the other part was worried what could he say.  
  
As soon as he got into the Riv Fraser knew the truth. He knew that he was feeling lust and love toward his best friend. Ray seemed slightly nervous about something and Fraser found himself staring at Ray in a way he hadn't before. It was as if he could see Ray the way he had been seeing him all along but only now was aware of it. Fraser vowed there and then to make sure that Ray knew how he felt because Fraser suspected Ray was feeling the same and was also feeling rather confused.  
  
When they got to the apartment Fraser got out.  
  
"Would you like to come up, Ray?" he asked.  
  
Ray broke out of his thoughts. All the way he had been thinking about the previous night, about him and Fraser being together. "Erm, sure, yeah," he replied as he registered his friend's words.  
  
Fraser tried not to smile.  
  
Once they got into the apartment Fraser closed the door. Now was the time for spontaneous action as had happened that last night. But this time they would both be aware of what they felt.  
  
Fraser pushed Ray against the wall and kissed him. Ray was so shocked his lips parted automatically and he took Fraser in. In that moment Ray realised he was feeling what he felt last night only this time he was aware of what he was feeling. As if a deaf man could hear the sounds that had been there all along. Ray returned the kiss eagerly.  
  
Fraser pulled back, "Not like last night, Ray."  
  
Ray wasn't sure what Fraser meant. Was it the way they were going to have sex? Puzzled he looked at his best friend and realised the desire there. Fraser didn't want him to forget. "I'll remember, Benny," he whispered and kissed in commitment.  
  
Again they stumbled to the bed, shedding their clothing along the way. Again there was passion and fun but this time they appreciated it, they felt it like never before because they had a heightened awareness. This time it would be far more than two friends fooling around. This time there was no wine to blame they were high on their feelings.  
  
Fraser pushed Ray down, firmly, and crawled on top. He began licking and kissing and nibbling his way down to Ray's groin. Ray simply enjoyed the feeling stroking Fraser's hair and back and mumbling encouragement.   
  
When Fraser actually took Ray in his mouth however not even Ray could believe it. Fraser himself was revelling in the pleasure he was giving to Ray. He had acted on instinct, this was natural. Making to love to Ray this way was completely natural. Fraser smiled as Ray came in his mouth.  
  
Kissing his way back up Fraser smiled. He was fully aroused by Ray in way he wouldn't be by any other person and he gloried in that feeling. Ray had closed his eyes but now opened them. Turnabout was always fair play he decided and he began to do some exploring of his own. When he got to his destination he allowed Fraser to watch as he took him deep. When Fraser came it was so fantastic Ray almost forgot who's orgasm it was.  
  
Ray crawled up beside his new lover and kissed him.  
  
Before they fell asleep Ray heard Fraser ask, "You will remember this in the morning?"  
  
Ray smiled, "Oh yeah. I'll remember every morning."  
  
The thrill of those words pleased Fraser no end. Ray himself knew this was no longer the one off. This was it he had found the right person. His libido was alive and kicking when it came to Fraser and Ray intended to take full advantage. Fraser too was happy where he was. He had found his right person and it seemed there would be many more nights to come, for the rest of their lives.  
  


  
 

* * *

End Que? by Aingeal 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
